


movie night with suprises

by speechlessspeak



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Formula 4 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, boys being obvious but thinking they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak
Summary: For about ten movies everything went smoothly for Marcus, he didn’t really understand what everyone loves about movie nights still, but he tried to focus on the story of Callum’s favourite movies and cuddled close to his boyfriend. That was enough for him to be happy. Callum stroked his waist where he had one arm curled around him, his other hand placed on his thigh, where he stroked him calmly like usual. Dino was rolled in a small bundle next to them the Kiwi noticed with a smile when his attention was drawn back to his boyfriend who was placing his hand higher and higher on his thigh. “What-?”, Marcus tried to ask but Callum stopped him with a smirk and grabbed a blanket from where they were placed next to the couch. “I’m a bit cold, let’s use this one, okay?”, he asked his boyfriend who just looked at him confused before dumbly nodding, “sure”, he confirmed.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	movie night with suprises

**Author's Note:**

> so we all remember the video of Marcus, Callum and Gianluca watching movies together, right? This is where this idea was born and since then stayed in my mind until it was brought back and actually put into reality

It was a surprise for Callum that Marcus even had considered coming to one of their weekly Maranello movie nights. Usually the Brit prepared the living room together with his boyfriend, placed blankets and cheap wine and too much cheat food on the table, but as soon as the other members of the Academy started joining in and it was actually about sitting on your arse for hours watching a movie play the Kiwi was gone in no time. Look, he preferred to just exist was his usual explanation for staying in their shared bedroom for the duration of these nights. 

“Hey, can you search for the Harry Potter movies in my room? They should lay around there, I brought them here from home so maybe they’re close to the sport equipment?”, Callum asked Marcus as he himself was currently trying to carry everything to the living room in one go. Balancing a pack of pretzels on top of two fluffy blankets before letting everything fall down on top of the couch. Marcus rolled his eyes but nevertheless obliged and went searching for said movie DVDs. He didn’t need to search for long though as the stack was laying underneath two hastily sport shirts thrown to the ground carelessly. He brought them back to the flat screen TV, placing them next to the laptop which already was prepared as now every second their friends should start to arrive. 

As if they read his mind the door bell was ringing in that second. Callum was fast to let the guests in. To no surprise to Marcus it was Gianluca and Mick, both of them the most ready on time guys inside of Ferrari’s junior programme. The two flatmates came rushing into the living room where Marcus greats them too and grabs the six pack beers out of Mick’s hold so the German could place the chips on the table. “Thanks”, he said towards Marcus, his usual smile plastered on his face. “You’re joining us today?”, he asked curious to which the Kiwi nodded and explained that Callum had promised him he wouldn’t regret it. GP made a joke about Callum just needing to pull his dick out to get Marcus to do something, which led Mick to playfully punch him in the side, the two of them bickering. Before long Dino and Rob came inside too, with Rob having to drive another round through the streets before finding a free parking lot right infront of their house on the second try and Dino not wanting him to stay behind alone. 

“I think we’re good to go”, Rob laughed as he let his eyes trail over all the snacks and drinks that were placed infront of them. He made the first move to grab a pillow and placed himself on the ground, Mick following his example while Gianluca and Dino discussed who of them will get the spot on the couch next to where Marcus was seated. All of them knew Dino would fall asleep midway through the first movie so GP insisted to let him stay on the comfortable couch and took the third spot on the floor himself. Meanwhile Callum prepared his laptop and the DVD. He dimmed the lights so just the screen was illuminating the room and made his way to his boyfriend, where he cuddled close to him. “Ready?”, he asked in the room before pressing play on the controller and the movie started playing.

For about ten movies everything went smoothly for Marcus, he didn’t really understand what everyone loves about movie nights still, but he tried to focus on the story of Callum’s favourite movies and cuddled close to his boyfriend. That was enough for him to be happy. Callum stroked his waist where he had one arm curled around him, his other hand placed on his thigh, where he stroked him calmly like usual. Dino was rolled in a small bundle next to them the Kiwi noticed with a smile when his attention was drawn back to his boyfriend who was placing his hand higher and higher on his thigh. “What-?”, Marcus tried to ask but Callum stopped him with a smirk and grabbed a blanket from where they were placed next to the couch. “I’m a bit cold, let’s use this one, okay?”, he asked his boyfriend who just looked at him confused before dumbly nodding, “sure”, he confirmed. 

Once the blanket was positioned around them Callum levelled up his game by moving his thumb away from the Kiwi’s thigh and tracing his soft dick through his pants. That made Marcus gasping for air and nearly jumping out of his seat. It had to be a touch by accident, Callum wouldn’t do things like this in a room with their friends, would he? The answer was given to Marcus by his boyfriends hand now fully being placed above his crotch, gently giving pressure to his penis which now more and more got interested in the happenings and hardened by the second. Marcus had a feeling he would have a very different night from what he had imagined earlier. “This okay?” Callum whispered into his ear and started placing kisses along his boyfriend’s neck while his hand was still tracing his half hard erection under the blanket. The Kiwi nodded and tried to relax into the hold, not letting his head think too much about all the possibility that this could go terribly wrong for them.

Marcus got used to the steady touch to his erection, he enjoyed it and the pleasure was increased by the publicity of the act. Callum wasn’t done yet though, he let his second hand wander from where it was placed beneath his T-Shit on his back and moved down to the hem of his sweatpants. Marcus opened his mouth to make his boyfriend stop but all that left his lips was a small “please”. His dick, this traitor, had taken over his brain, he couldn’t think straight anymore. For a while Callum just let his hand sit on one ass cheek, caressing the skin without any other intentions. Then his hand which had been working at Marcus’ front slipped under the clothing too and Marcus had the feeling he hadn’t even started the real show yet. He pushed his hips up in an attempt to show Callum to get the fuck on with it, which made the Brit bite his soft skin on his shoulder and circling the head of his dick at the same time.

Marcus pulled his own hand up, biting into the flesh to reduce his whimpers to a quieter level. He looked up at Callum where he found a silent question in the look of his eyes. Marcus felt sweat gathering on his forehead because of the way he tried to keep still and keep their secret. But he nodded and this was the sign for Callum to start jerking his erection slowly. With the first few strokes he smeared the precum on his length so the friction wouldn’t hurt the Kiwi. The sounds the handjob produced seemed louder than any scene playing on the screen for Marcus’, he thought that no way no one of the others will notice. If not the movement than the sounds would give everything away. Marcus blushed when he noticed he was producing cum constantly, Callum tracing his slit once in a while to gather the liquid. 

After the same level of teasing for a while he was embarrassingly close already as the Brit moved his second hand again, not waiting any longer and directly pushing through the tight ring of muscles of Marcus’ hole. His finger disappearing inside as Marcus covered a scream by pretending he had been scared by the second face appearing on the back of the head of the actor on TV. No chance Marcus knew who it was, his mind had been distracted with more urgent things the last one and a half hours. Callum laughed silently into his hair where his boyfriend’s head was rested on his own. He only stopped his hand for a few moments though before moving his dry finger inside his ass. Marcus liked it rough, he didn’t care about the pain and soreness he would feel the next day. On the TV infront of them the screen went black and the room was dangerously silent within a second.

“How about you go and switch the DVD to chamber of secrets Marcus?”, Callum loudly asked of his shivering boyfriend. The one spoken to swallowed visible for Callum, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “S-sure”, the Kiwi squeaked out, voice rough from holding back the moans for already too long. As he stood up he pushed himself up in a standing position by using Callum’s thigh and the side rest of the couch to keep his wobbly legs from giving up under him. He squeaked between the tight space Mick and Rob had left between them, carefully placing his socked feet on the ground in the dimmed room, Callum would kill him if he caused wine glasses or beers to spill over the floor. The Kiwi tried to at all times show his backside to his friends so none of them could see his hard throbbing dick through the sweatpants, he wouldn’t hear the end of it if any of them find out what’s going on under their shared blanket. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of horror scenarios building up in his head he reached Callum’s laptop and kneeled down to do as he was asked. After a couple of clicks on the screen the second movie was starting to play. That turned out as a blessing for Marcus as now everyone’s eyes were glued back to the screen, he took his chance and hurried back, pulling the blanket above his lap again before letting go of his breath he had hold during the running-back process. “I hate you”, he exclaimed under his breath but at the same time cuddling right back into Callum’s side, dropping his leg over the other’s lap again. Callum chuckled at his pouting Kiwi, used to his dramatic behaviour if he doesn’t get what he wants immediately. Deep down Callum knew how much the Kiwi was enjoying this scene they were playing, his boyfriend never one to shy out of hurried blowjobs in trackside toilet stalls. Even though they never did anything quite like this with their friends that close and no physical border between them but the blanket Marcus was holding on to for dear life. 

Callum tested Marcus’ patience as he did absolutely, and Marcus means really absolutely fucking nothing for ten minutes after he had sat back down on the couch. His arm was slung around his back, but it just rested on his hip, not touching him anywhere he had traced before. A needy whimper escaped Marcus’ lips as he lost his temper, immediately he knew he fucked up when Mick threw them a glance over his shoulder. He looked back at the movie screen where the friendship trio was walking through the wide stone halls of the great hall after he couldn’t find anything wrong with Marcus. Well, he couldn’t feel the pain his erection caused him, the need to be touched, touched by Callum – could he? 

“Cal,” Marcus whispered into the hard chest under his cheek, not hearable for anyone beside his boyfriend who could feel Marcus moving his hips in a maniac try to hump against the brits thigh. Callum flexed his muscles in his legs than, giving him something to push into but it wasn’t enough like this, the Kiwi couldn’t quite get the right angle without being too obvious about what he’s trying to do. Callum let his one hand slip under the covers then, letting it glide over the skin just above the waistband of the sweats, where a goosebumb was starting to build as Marcus hardly could hold on to his thoughts of not wanting the others to know. 

Infront of them Rob was cracking a joke to Mick which had him rolling onto his right side, half laying on Gianluca’s lap, trying to recover from his laughter, tears streaming down his face as the Brasilian took his chance and poked the German’s rips where everyone know he’s ticklish. Dino still sat beside Marcus on the couch, his head resting against the back of the couch, legs tangling of the edge, eyes half-lidded and in a state between sleep and awake since probably half of the first move had been over. Callum laughed with the others casually, as if he wasn’t the source of Marcus’ painfully hard dick and keeping him from release for about 90 minutes by now. As if the Brit wasn’t sliding his hand into his boyfriends pants at the same time. Marcus bit his bottom lip to keep the pleas inside, he tried to focus on the screen, focus on the dialogue and action unfolding in the movie. 

But really everything he could feel was Cal’s index finger tracing his buttock, giving gentle pressure to the space between his ass cheeks. But he didn’t go all the way down to the Kiwi’s slightly hurting hole. Marcus hand grabbed his boyfriends thigh so hard, his fingers would be visible there as bruises for the next couple of days, he’s sure of it. Under the blanket Callum now used his second hand to adjust Marcus, have him lay a bit more over his lap, his dick against the Brit’s hip, the head smearing precum all over the inside of his sweats. Small noises leaving the Kiwis throat the whole time, pleading whispers and painfully moans, only reduced by the fabric of Callum’s soft hoodie in which the smaller one buried his face. His leg accidentally kicked out by reflex, hitting Rob in the back. “Ouch!”, the Russian exclaimed but gladly didn’t look at them and instead just punched his leg in their usual banter. “Sorry Rob”, Marcus’ rushed to say to his friend. The try to follow the actual movie was long forgotten by now.

“Be silent or we have to stop Babyboy”, Callum hissed directly in his ear, breathing on the sensitive skin right beneath it before leaving a hickey there while also pushing his finger on the rim of his muscles. His hole was awaiting the pull like it had been before the stupid first movie ended and interrupting his pleasure. Marcus was sure it was exactly how Callum had it all planned out. This boy had watched Harry Potter more than a sane person would have, he had to know which scenes meant the ending was close and had planned his touches to leave Marcus just on the edge of orgasm. Marcus nodded his head, he understood the rules. He was just really trying to keep it together right now. He was close but he couldn’t come like this, not without Callum touching him, helping him over the edge. 

Marcus tried to push back against the finger still resting on top of his hole instead of pushing in, filling him with the maximum stretch they could do without lube and in this situation. He could feel Callum’s lips brushing softly against his neck as he finally, thank god finally, pushed his finger inside of Marcus. He didn’t stop at the first knuckle, he didn’t stop at the second knuckle, instead he pushed in all the way immediately. The tightness and dryness of the act left Marcus biting into the material of Callum’s shirt. He was glad Dino beside them didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings and the three drivers infront of the sofa were watching the movie or messing around with each other instead of trying to pull the pair into conversation too. At this point Marcus was sure he couldn’t form coherent words and if he wouldn’t bite as hard as he could, pressing his teeth together filthy sounds would leave his lips, sounds that would leave no doubt to what’s going on behind their backs. Literally. 

Callum pulled out almost all the way before waiting until the Kiwi had finished moving his hips impatiently, before sliding in and setting an unbearable slow rhythm. Oh he made sure to touch Marcus’ prostate everytime he slipped in and out of his clenching hole, but it was too slow, not enough. Callum kept talking to him, whispering small commands, telling him how good he was doing, how well he’s behaving for him. Marcus tried to get the friction back on his dick but it couldn’t work. So he grabbed Callum’s hand and pushed it under the blanket and directly onto his crotch which caused both of them to hide a moan. Callum stroked his length above the material of the Kiwi’s sweatpants, just tracing the outline, the touch barely noticeable for his boyfriend but still better than all the time his erection was neglected. It didn’t took long until Callum couldn’t resist any longer himself as he slipped underneath the pants and immediately wrapped his hand around the dick. Marcus bit his lower lip again, he could feel blood filling his mouth and made a face at the disgusting taste on his tongue. 

With the Brit’s hand being completely dry and the previously smeared precum just being a sticky mess on Marcus’ skin he couldn’t do anything other than holding the base in a tight grip for a few moments before gently tracing the skin. Finally, finally the other’s thumb was following the way of his slit, gathering the precum there and using it as leverage to work the Kiwi’s length slowly. In time with his finger entering him and hitting his prostate spot on. Like this Marcus couldn’t last long. Not when they had been playing with his orgasm for so long already. Not when this setting, the fear of getting caught made it all so much better, so much more intense for Marcus. Not when also Callum was panting into his ear. 

Marcus eyes widened as Callum quickened his pace, making the movements under the blanket almost too obviously for his own liking but he was far too gone to be able to voice his protests, he knew Callum wouldn’t go too far, he trust him blindly. He pulled his head up from his boyfriend’s chest and looked him straight in the face, eyes half-lidded. The Brit could see in his eyes what the other couldn’t fit into words anymore. He licked his lips and then finally, for the first time in the evening their lips collided. Marcus was too far into his pleasure, too close to the edge to make it graceful, instead he just let Callum licked inside his mouth, playing with his tongue and steadying Marcus. After they kissed like this for a while Callum pressed his one hand down his dick, pulling his foreskin back through the movement and at the same second his other finger pressed directly into his prostate. Marcus could only try to muffle his scream, Callum’s mouth swallowing most of the noise. 

The Brit only stopping the kiss slowly after Marcus’ came down from the highest high, letting his head fall back against the broad chest. Callum pulled his hands out of his boyfriends pants, Marcus hissing as the finger left his oversensitive hole. “Open up”, he whispered gently into the Kiwi’s ear as he placed his cum-covered hand infront of his mouth. Marcus tiredly followed the suggestion, licked his tongue around the fingers and cleaning them as best as he could. Afterwards Callum used his own sweat pants to clean them even more. Just in time as the final scene of the movie played on the screen Callum pulled Marcus in a more normal position, cuddling next to him. The latter had just a couple of minutes to regain enough strength for him to breath in a normal rhythm. Mick, Rob and GP infront of them shifted around on their pillows so they were sitting in a circle. Rob pulling everyone into a conversation about which movie was the best of the series. The conversation passed Marcus so he could let his mind wander along his thoughts, his brain too tired to function properly.

“So, which was your favourite scene then Marcs?”, Callum asked using the nickname the group gave the Kiwi years ago, smirking knowingly. This freaking dickhead, Marcus will murder him while having his dick down his throat. He swears to god, if necessary he would forbid him to fuck him for a week. Okay maybe not a week. Maybe not at all. But the point stands. He’s a dick. And Marcus wants his dick so badly right now. At his train of thoughts he felt his blood rushing south again and almost forgetting he was asked a question. Wriggling out of the others hold and sitting on his own. Cheeks blushed bashfully red he raised his head from where he had stared daggers into the Brit’s chest and looked around the room. “Eh-, I-, the snake?”, he stammered as he noticed the snake behind Harry on the cover of the CD. Callum laughed at him and pulled him up to his chest, back leaning against him. 

The other’s nodding at his answer, before vividly discussing another topic again. Slowly the conversation ebbed down and everyone stood up, placing the cushions back on the couch and gathering all the food and drinks and empty bottles on the couch table before they made their way to the front door as a group. The only one not joining in on the cleaning up and small talk was Dino who was leaning against the wall next to the door, eyes closed and more asleep than ever. Mick noticed the younger one’s state and quickly stepped into his mother hen mode, pulling him close to his chest, shushing everyone to turn their volume down. “I think it’s our time to leave and bring this one back to his own bed”, he chuckled before grabbing both of their coats and coaxing Dino into actually putting it on before closing the zipper for him. Rob and GP followed suit in putting on shoes and coats and thanking the couple for providing their living room again. 

“It was nice to have you join us this time, too.”, Rob smiled while turning towards Marcus. “Yeah”, Marcus answered, smiling at his friend “it wasn’t too bad in the end.”, he explained sending Callum into holding him closer to his chest. In this position he could feel the hard-on of his boyfriends pressing against his ass and he only then realised that the other one hadn’t come yet, so there would be more fun for him as soon as their friends left them to it. He wiggled his ass a bit, feeling his usual sassy self again once the initial shock and exhaustion of what they had done left his body slowly. Now it was Callum’ turn to cover a moan with a coughing fit his own grandmother could see through. Callum said his final goodbyes as Mick opened the door and led the group of them outside. The German hadn’t touched the alcohol tonight so he could take care of the sleepy one and the two tipsy ones, driving them home and bringing each of them to their bed. 

“Have fun but use protection!”, Gianluca shout over his shoulder, sending the three older ones of their leaving group in a knowing laugh as Dino blinked confused while holding on to Mick so he wouldn’t end stumbling over his feet in his sleepy state as they made their way to their parked car on the street. Marcus’ blushed from head to toe while Callum just shouted “will do!” back at his friends before surprising his boyfriend by grabbing him at his shoulders and knees and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. Now Marcus was giggling too. The night had just started for them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is for Cat. <3


End file.
